Weyte's Journey
by Elite Of The DarkMoon
Summary: An eight teen year old half saiyan half Xenomorph boy lands on Earth after his planet explodes killing his mother and her hive. He is soon found by an eight teen year old girl with Raven hair named Seras, and the Z fighters. Set after Gohan starts high school.
1. Prologue

**Weyte's Journey.**

**Author: I don't own anything other than Weyte and Seras.**

**Prologue Welcome to Earth.**

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of a forest and the scent of smoke. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a crater most likely caused by my pod's rapid descent. I heard footsteps rushing towards my position. I got to my feet shakily and prepared myself for what was rushing towards me. I heard a rustle in the vegetation to my left, as I turned myself towards the footsteps I heard a gasp. I saw a woman about my age step out of the vegetation. She had long black hair that was done up in a ponytail, fair skin, her eyes an icy blue, and she was wearing a dark green shirt, camo style jeans and combat boots. I smile weakly and whispered " Hello." before I fell face first too exhausted to stay awake any longer. The last thing I hear before my mind faded to black was " What are you?"

* * *

**Author: Short beginning but my keyboard is fried Elie knocked a 1.25 liter bottle of sprite on it so I'm using an on screen keyboard so updates will be less frequent. Also please review I need feedback to tell me how I am doing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Weyte's Journey **

**Chapter One**

**Awakening. **

**Author: Once again sorry about the short prologue I will use my spare time at school to type most of my stories from now until I get a new keyboard. *Glares at Elite* Now please Read and Review.**

* * *

Weyte's Pov.

I awoke in a panic trying to figure out where I am at. " Calm down." I heard a voice say from my left. I slowly turned to my left to see the girl that I saw when I woke up in the forest. When I gathered enough of my mind together I opened my mouth to try and talk only to hear a hiss escape my throat. " What's your name?" She asked " Weyte." I said when I finally recovered my voice. "What's your name" I asked her. "Seras." She responded. "Where am I?" I queried. " You are in a guest room at my house." She responded with a sparkle in her eyes. " Can I go outside?" I asked. "Sure. Take my hand and I'll help you up." she said reaching out her hand for me to take. I took her hand and began to get to my feet. " What is with the black monkey tail you have?" She asked. " I'm part saiyan." I responded bluntly. " What's a saiyan?" She asked curiously. " They are a warrior race that has the ability to turn into a giant ape called _Ōzaru, _their planet was destroyed by a power mad ruler named frieza because he feared a legend that said there was a greater power in the saiyans. The only ones that survived the genocide were my Father, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot, and a monster called Brolly." I said giving a brief summarization of my races history. " Vegeta? I know that name. Did he ever come to Earth." She said. " Yes he was sent here with Nappa after Raditz failed to retrieve Kakarot." I responded. " Now I remember he's the one that Bulma married a few years ago!" Seras exclaimed. " Do you know where they are located?" I inquired " I think they are located at the Capsule corp headquarters in West City." Seras responded. " Where's West City located?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said " Come on follow me outside." "Why?" I asked confused. " Because Weyte we are in West City you landed in the park a few minutes from my apartment." She said.

* * *

Vegeta's Pov.

Location a park a few minutes from Seras's apartment building

"Vegeta is this another Saiyan pod?" Bulma asked me worriedly. " Yes it is." I stated "What is that black resin covering it though?" Bulma wonder aloud while she was reaching for it. " Don't touch that woman. The resin is produced from an alien species that specializes in conquering worlds called by all Xenomorphs, the only saiyan that could stand against them was my father I thought he wiped them all out." I said before grabbing Bulma and taking her back home.

* * *

Weyte's Pov.

Just outside Capsule Corp.

Seras pressed a button on the wall and a female voice asked " This is Bulma, what do you want?" " I found a person named Weyte he says he knows Vegeta and wants to talk with him." Seras said. After a minute the voice returned. "Vegeta says he doesn't know anyone by that name." " He's from the space pod that fell down in the park." Seras said calmly. A new voice came from the speaker. " Come in." The speaker the cut and the gates opened. An automated voice played from a speaker. " Welcome to Capsule Corp." " So you are the runt that arrived in the pod." The last voice from the speaker said. I turned slowly towards the voice and said " So you must be Vegeta." " Yes that is I." He answered. " I am Weyte your half brother." I said calmly. "WHAT!" is what all three people in the area said in unison. " Vegeta let me tell you and everyone here my story." I said " Sure I wish to know how this is possible." I sat down and began to tell my story.

* * *

Time skip five hours.

Weyte's Pov.

" So let me get this straight my father survived Frieza's genocide and crash landed on a planet that had the last Xenomorph on it and fell in love with it?" Vegeta asked trying to comprehend my story. " Yes but she wasn't like most Xenomorphs she looked more human than Xenomorph." I said remembering my mother. " Then Frieza found out that there was still a xenomorph alive and destroyed the planet that you were on, but before the planet could be fully destroyed my father and your mother put you into a royal pod and you were sent to Frieza Planet four one nine ( AKA Space Kansas.) where you were raised the locals." Vegeta summarized my story.

* * *

**Author: How do you like it I've been typing this at school, Stupid Elite.**

**Elite: I didn't know that the soda would fry your keyboard. How many times do I have to say sorry?**

**Author: Way too many.**

**Weyte: When do I get to meet the Z fighters?**

**Author: Next chapter possibly.**

**Krillin: Weyte welcome to the club of people that Vegeta don't like.**

**Weyte: Krillin can I get a Senzu bean?**

**Krillin: SENZU BEAN! * throws a senzu bean at Weyte.***

**Weyte: Thanks buddy. Well thank you for reading please review with ideas for the story. **


End file.
